Brian Knight/Episodes
This Episode Guide contains timestamps of the arcs / major events and comedic shorts happening in each Brian Knight Episode. Additional content for comedic shorts, in a sense, can be found perusing Mehdi's clips. Intention is for the ability to pull data as desired: timestamps provided here are chosen specifically for YouTube editor and for a YouTube audience. More arcs and comedic shorts can be found in hidden text (not all are displayed on default page view). Want to help edit? Check out the personalized page Editing Guide. Courtesy of Rancid, a link converter (for converting initial vod links to highlight given the new ID and time difference) is available: visit https://repl.it/@RancidSwine/VOD-Link-Converter Order of sections = oldest on top with the newest on bottom. (Identifying section discretion - ordered by time within.) Most links, unless otherwise stated, are initial vod links and not highlight. These links will expire 2 months from creation. If editing with these, and the links no longer work (over 2 months), subtract about 15 minutes from the time and update the video ID to appropriate # ID to reflect the highlight. The correct ID can be found on the main Brian wiki page via the episode number provided here. Note, I watch the vods at 2x speed and jump/skim through them a bit - there is a high likelihood I miss some material. -n Pog Intro: 35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h12m32s 'COMPILATIONS' 'COMPILATION - SHOOTOUT / CAR/BOAT/HELI CHASE' Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps.'' ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h38m25s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h58m50s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h21m22s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=3h16m6s (police training) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h51m37s (speedboat) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h13m14s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h25m53s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h43m29s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=13h59m32s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=3h25m15s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h2m30s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h1m31s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h14m4s (muted) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h35m54s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=6h18m3s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h31m35s (ends in explosions and Brian down) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=9h59m29s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=10h26m10s *''okay, way too many, below is documented only shootouts + the occasional boat/heli chase'' *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=11h24m59s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h11m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=1h1m13s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=4h56m29s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h5m03s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=4h53m38s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=7h6m14s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=9h10m28s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=9h38m1s (speedboat) *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=2h45m47s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=4h39m30s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=8h23m8s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=9h59m4 *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=7h25m9s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=5h46m51s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=9h49m17s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=0h48m38s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=1h31m26s (prison) *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=4h9m37s 'COMPILATION - CRASH' Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h3m34s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h49m32s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h26m17s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h54m58s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h54m57s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=15h40m40s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h9m53s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h55m35s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h43m5s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h7m7s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h58m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=6h1m13s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h20m33s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=0h33m13s (weird occurrence) *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=1h43m30s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h6m50s (tests spikes) *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h8m5s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h51m38s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h35m20s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=5h5m29s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h59m24s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=8h4m30s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h38m18s (explosion) *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=7h58m11s 'COMPILATION - SPIN TO WIN' Landed car jumps/air. Started collecting Ep 34. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h52m59s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=9h32m35s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h32m16s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=0h40m34s 'ARCS' 'ARC - First Day' Brian's first day consists of an interview and some early time in the field. *Brian is a creep: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=1h40m29s *Brian meets Sal: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h6m30s *Brian meets Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h41m13s *Brian meets Willow and Bryce: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h51m43s *Brian arrives at PD, makes report on Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h03m45s *Brian's first ridealong (witnesses a shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h43m45s *At Pillbox (Brian meets fellow officers): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h9m16s *Brian's PD Interview: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h20m46s *The interview continues after server crash: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h39m13s *Brian passed the interview and first real ridealong: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=5h7m34s *Brian's first visit to Bolingbroke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h25m7s **Brian downs rioting inmates: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h34m1s *Brian's first Jewelry store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h7m30s *Brian's first Grocery Store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h37m55s *Brian helps Andrews with processing: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h53m01s ---- 'ARC - Brian and Soze's Paranoia Against PD' Brian and his superior find themselves alone against the entire PD force. *more prior, just small parts of Brian being obsessed with food, and Angel forcing Brian to take laps around PD, etc. *(4 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561660?t=6h3m34s burgies *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h4m21s Soze realizes Brian has a bigger burgie problem than he thought (Brian drops PD rifle to pick up a burger) *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h10m1s Soze provides Brian water with mixed in diet pills while calling it "confidence water" (also funny scene of Brian slowly chasing Soze's car - Koil actually played Rocky music on his stream lol) *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h28m15s Pushups *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=8h45m58s Soze forces Brian to do pushups then drives away, accidently leaving him *6 Brian is skinny and malnourished, several reactions to his new look *7 pretty much entire beginning of stream: story build-up *(7 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/519271196?t=7h34m30s Brian and Soze against PD begins, general timestamp. Story encompasses entire episode 7 however, note ---- 'ARC - Ban on Bottled Water' Along with his lawyer, Brian attempts to ban bottled water. *Ep 23 *Start of Ep 25 *Surrounding Eps *Still on-going *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h24m45s Texts from Solomon, ceo of nestle is in LS *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h35m1s Call from the competition/gsf who says he broke Solomon's knees. No answer from Solomon on phone call attempt #35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h43m3s phone call with Solomon, he's okay, CEO in city, he got wine. also says gsf working with water people. to set up meeting *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h57m51s meets CEO of Nestle and GSF later shows *see more in GSF/DJ Arc * ---- 'ARC - PD Civil War' A series of events spark a PD war, leading to internal police shootouts. *More prior points not specified here (tv show, etc.) *25 Helicopter acquired: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s *25 Docks fight action begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s *25 Paintball fight with real guns begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s *25 Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s ---- 'ARC - Brian Challenges Scott' Brian challenges Scott; escalation to shots and a 10-13 for Conan. Later, they get kidnapped and Brian is forced to do cocaine. *28 Brian meets Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/529406471?t=6h17m25s *28 Challenge begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=3h37m37s *28 Phone call with Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=4h54m21s *28 Phone call with Scott 2: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h18m47s *28 Brian and Conan kidnapped: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h40m17s *29 Scott calls and says he has a present for Brian: it's coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h40m49s *29 Brian does a line: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h46m06s *29 More coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=11h41m55s *32 Scott calls with a quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h16m56s *32 Same car drives by, Scott calls https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h30m33s *Multiple episodes elapse *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=7h27m46s ---- 'ARC - The Final W' Brian and Ramee/Conan compete for the final win. (RP crosses over characters) Also some usual banter, which also kinda overlaps. R=Ramee, C=Conan *more prior *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h26m56s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h42m42s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h2m21s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h51m9s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h38m32s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h47m46s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=11h15m42s *29 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h44m30s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h57m10s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h8m21s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h21m41s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h49m8s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h34m6s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h15m33s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h39m46s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h19m0s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h19m36s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h44m37s *36 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h49m8s *37 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h20m8s *37 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h42m37s *38 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h9m5s *39 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=6h16m45s *40 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=5h6m57s ---- 'ARC - Joining the SFIB' Brian and Sheriff Lauren Forcer join the FBI department. Something seems a little off, though... *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=12h45m54s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h29m15s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h50m10s *30 another mission https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h56m19s *31 Operation Extract ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h37m10s *31 new mission given, then conan goes rouge https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h59m7s *31 Brian briefs real FBI https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=9h30m52s *''Arc intermixes with Russian Arc, Rouge Conan Arc, and ManBearPig Arc'' * ---- 'ARC - The Search for ManBearPig' Brian joins the mayor, Eugene, along with some other citizens of LS, on the hunt for ManBearPig. *30 Brian protects the major: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=0h35m33s *30 Brian dresses as a Witcher: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=1h12m07s *30 ManBearPig seen several times *31 Spotted https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h36m48s *31 one-on-one fight https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h46m1s *31 Witcher vs ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h25m42s *31 Updates major and new quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h31m13s *31 Spotted at bus station, frees itself from cuffs and long foot chase. Brian uses 'potion' (coke). A second ManBearPig?! https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=2h23m36s *31 Buddha called in as reinforcement for the hunt https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h5m39s *31 Meeting Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h18m56s *31 German scientist (continues after server disconnect to LB stabbing Hans) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h29m44s *31 let's get him https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h3m11s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *32 mention of ManBearPig follow-up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h13m7s *32 Story emerges again as Conan makes clones of ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *33 Re-emerges https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s *33 Getting back up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h58m10s * ---- 'ARC - Rouge Conan' Conan starts acting weird, including harboring weapons which should go in the evidence locker and randomly speaking Russian. He then goes fully rouge and announces he's starting the Clone Wars. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h59m40s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h35m33s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h35m28s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=10h13m20s (this one goes like half an hour, make sure to watch until end) *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Clarkson makes his threat https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=4h53m23s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h0m13s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h29m9s (Conan challenges a very busy Brian) *32 Brian and Lauren investigate Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h34m18s *32 Faceoff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *32 Sting operation prep https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h4m41s *32 Sting operation begins https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h21m14s *32 Debate on who gets the W https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h51m9s *32 Talking ManBearPig? https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h56m28s *32 Questioning of Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h23m14s * ---- 'ARC - Russian Arc / Mystery' Stemming from an FIB mission, Brian is introduced to a deep investigation concerning that of a dangerous Russian organization. this Arc sorta comes from FIB Arc *32 Brian finally gets the chance to tell Lauren about his investigation and FIB stuff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 HR meeting called as Brian and Lauren's cover story is ERP. Debriefs Andrews https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h5m45s *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Brian, Lauren, Tribble, Winchester continue investigating, large PD building https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h33m19s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss and decode https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h46m34s *32 Brian meets Jacob https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h14m20s *32 Calls Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h24m51s *32 Meets with Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h29m48s *32 Calls Lauren and meets again https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=11h14m22s *33 Meets Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h46m58s *33 With Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h59m13s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h28m1s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h34m56s *34 Instructed by Andrews to continue investigating https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h40m45s *34 Brian must keep up with the fake ERP story with Murphy https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=9h32m10s *35 Brian and Forcer reconnect https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=12h24m55s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=6h26m54s Brian and Forcer meet with Storm *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=10h59m30s Brian, Forcer, Winchester *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=0h26m31s Forcer and Ripsaw (muted at beginning) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=6h41m19s Brian chats with the Reverend *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=7h5m54s Forcer (Tick Tock Killer) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h50m10s Forcer (Tick Tock Killer) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h54m16s Reverend *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=0h56m2s PD close circle update *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h5m2s Reverend wants justice *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=8h3m47s Mack's photograph ---- 'COMEDIC SHORTS' 'SHORT - Protecting the Potential New Major' Brian and Conan plan to meet Eugene, potential new major. Escalation to shots fired, fire in church, more shots. *28 Brian and Conan enter church: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h20m7s *28 Shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h26m59s *28 More shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h29m46s ---- 'SHORT - Fist Fight: Brian vs Conan' Brian participates in a fight event: Brian's batman persona gets taken out by Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h21m27s ---- 'SHORT - Firefighter's Calendar' Brian dresses for a firefighter's calendar photoshoot and 'defends' the jewelry store with Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h8m2s ---- 'SHORT - Trial by Combat' On approach to a call for a store robbery, Brian is offered to a game of trial by combat. Shootout follows. *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s ---- 'SHORT - Dojo Hostages' A few people hold hostages inside the Dojo: they demand money for their safe release. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h12m11s ---- 'SHORT - Construction Site Danger' Gunman douse several hostages in gasoline at a construction site. (Well not very "comedic") *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h32m58s ---- 'SHORT - Unnecessary Escalation' Lil Erf's refusal to let Forcer look at his fingers leads to an escalation. *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h39m13s ---- 'SHORT - EZ Clap Race' Brian participates in a police car race. He wins by default, as his opponent sends out a 10-13. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h7m58s ---- 'SHORT - GSF Gangbangers' Brian interacts with GSF members. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h13m11s ---- 'SHORT - A New Dora' Dora the fuckin' explorerrr! Invited to ERP. Ambush. Axed. Drowning. Save by Angel. CPR by Forcer. Eugene here too. Brian goes into ICU. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h36m20s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h24m12s stay away from dora (says Diego) *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h34m16s ---- 'SHORT - Rap Battle' Brian participates in a rap battle. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Didn't Take Sex-Ed' *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h44m2s ---- 'SHORT - Solo Defending the Jewelry' Brian takes on the task of defending against a jewelry store robbery with a hostage...all by himself. No pressure. It's his scene when backup arrives, and the consequent chase ends in some gunshots. A car goes 'missing'. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h50m39s *34 Brian successfully stalls enough to give more units time to arrive https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h53m57s *34 pew pew https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s ---- 'SHORT - Store Robbery: Cop and Crim Role Switch' After responding to a store robbery, Brian and Pred switch places with the 2 crims in the store with a hostage. Now the crims are outside trying to save the hostage. First-person POV, including while driving in the chase. Search and shootout on foot still in first-person. Brian and Pred go down after a long fight. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=7h56m47s ---- 'SHORT - "I should probably take care of that"' Brian does his job responsibility and shoots away at a nearby problem. It might not have been the right car. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h22m1s w/ Jayce clip https://clips.twitch.tv/StrangeOnerousScorpionMingLee ---- 'SHORT - "Hey, did you hear any gunshots?"' Brian looks away for a short second and gunfire erupts in front of the PD: Gladys' was just stabbed and a black car took off soon thereafter. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=11h15m58s ---- 'SHORT - War Paint Questioning' Brian is intercepted by Rhodes regarding the new war paint on Dark's face. Gets thrown in dumpster. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h27m3s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h46m19s ---- 'SHORT - Production Value off the Charts' Brian and some other respond to a store robbery lead by Rudi. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h9m13s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Shoots up Pillbox' Mehdi has an OOC problem and Brian accidently starts shooting up the hospital. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=8h13m32s ---- 'SHORT - Kelly's Bike Issue' Brian and some others in the force try to help Kelly, who is entangled in his bike. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=12h19m54s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Tries out some New Moves' With the new server update comes new emotes by Nikez (200+). *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=0h37m58s ---- 'SHORT - Delivery Truck + Police Cruiser' Brian, Pred(?), and Eugene's police cruiser is locked in the back of a moving delivery truck during what was supposed to be a routine traffic stop. Ends in explosion, after the truck is pushed out the side of a building and flips in the air. *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=3h58m40s ---- 'SHORT - Bomb Threat: SWAT Called' Brian, Hunter, and a cadet clear a building. They accidently shoot an innocent and try to cover up. Oh, and the mayor also gets shot. Coffee machine "bomb" is disposed. *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=2h0m37s ---- 'SHORT - Batman vs Joker' Batman and the Joker chat civilly about scuffed DuckerZ. *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=9h18m6s ---- 'SHORT - Dropping Bombs at the Rap Battle' Bryce agrees there are bombs at the Rap Battle located on top of Pink Cage. *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=2h9m50s ---- 'SHORT - Rouge K9 Unit' AJ Hunter teaches Brian a few things and his dog mauls the latter. Later, Hunter shoots the K9, resulting in him in cuffs. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=1h53m55s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Betrays Bryce' Brian uses his friendship and trust with Bryce to lure him into a trap to arrest him on account of a warrant along with Hunter. On the consequent foot chase, Bryce falls a good distance and is unresponsive. EMS called, Hunter does some research and determines the warrant to be invalid. Welp. Or is it actually valid? *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h1m44s ---- 'SHORT - Mehdi Dying Laughing with Emotes' Serious Brian tries out some moves in the courtroom. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=8h52m5s ---- 'SHORT - There's a Guy in the Back' Brian forgets there's a man in the back of his cruiser. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=9h6m31s